Ellen's Relationships
This page is comprised of Ellen's relationships with other characters. Relatives Parents Nothing is known about Ellen's relationship with her parents as they apparently left years ago on an around-the-world holiday, and haven't been heard from since. The twins never really questioned this, oddly enough. Edgar Edgar is Ellen's younger twin brother. He and Ellen have a normal love/hate relationship. The two frequently tease, taunt, annoy and pull pranks on each other. Ellen's favorite past time (besides pranking people) is basically torturing her brother to the point where Ellen threatens with slicing Edgar open with a pendulum after finding him in a game of "Hide, Seek, and Subdue". However, because of all they have gone through together, they are very close and love each other very much. They look after each other and work well together. When Edgar isn't with Ellen he feels vulnerable. Friends/Allies Pet Pet seems to like Ellen more than Edgar as she doesn't mistreat it as much as her brother does. Miles Knightleigh "As far as Knightleighs goes, this one is alright" - Ellen on Miles in "Nod's Limbs" Miles Knightleigh has a crush on Ellen, although she considers him a friend, there is no indication she thinks of him romantically in any way. When Ellen (unwittingly) attended a sleepover for Stephanie at the Knightleigh Manor, Miles was the only one there to treat her with any kindness and even allowed her to sleep in his room. Ellen is grateful that he was nice to her, and they become friends. (Pet's Revenge). Later, Miles forms an alliance with the twins and helps them solve one of Nod's riddles. When Nod claims that he's glad to know that another Knightleigh will die in the cave, Ellen defends Miles by claiming that "As far as Knightleighs goes, this one Miles is alright". (Nod's Limbs) Ronan Heimertz Ronan Heimertz has been Ellen's family's groundskeeper since before she and her brother were born. Ellen, like Edgar, feared Heimertz but she was brave enough to comfront him when necessary. When the Heimertz Family Circus returned to Nod's Limbs, the twins helped Ormond get the ambers he needed to escape and have Heimertz imprisoned and out of their lives for good although Ormond later betrays them by faking his death and pinning the blame for it on the twins, Heimertz and Dahlia. (High Wire) As Ellen and Edgar tried to dig up balm for Pet, she regrets betraying him and Dahlia. Later, sends him a letter kindly asking for his help to save the Tower Mnasion. When Stephanie traps the twins, Nod and Miles at the cave, Heimertz risks his own life to save them. (Nod's Limbs) Madame Dahlia When Stephanie attempted to get Ellen in trouble for arranging the Milk Jug Melee game, Madame Dahlia came to Ellen's rescue by giving Stephanie her prize and before Stephanie could accuse both Ellen and Madame Dahlia for cheating the latter announced to everyone that she won the game so the crowd could carry her away. Madame Dahlia scolded Ellen for cheating and ordered her, Edgar and the Irregulars to go to her tent, where she attempted to use her Nephentes Leviathos, Gustav to scare Ellen straight but to no avail. Madame Dahlia was the reason that made Ellen want to join the circus and she even considered sharing her botanical secrets until the twins discovered that Madame Dahlia had been helping Heimertz to hide from his family since they still believed that Heimertz was the "bad guy", and the twins were glad that both Madame Dahlia and Heimertz were arrested by their family and hauled away from Nod's Limbs. (High Wire) Augustus Nod Ellen and Edgar first met face to face with Augustus Nod after several Nod's Limbsians broke in the cave where Nod was trapped in while looking for the golden limbs. Nod, while celebrating his freedom, claimed that Ellen and Edgar were "the most beautiful things has ever seen". After regaining his fortune and land ownership, Nod, despite being grateful with the twins for freeing him, demanded for them to leave his property although Pet later convinced Nod to take them in. (Nod's Limbs) The Midway Irregulars Ellen first met The Midway Irregulars when they caught her and Edgar sneaking around the circus before it opened and the Irregulars tied and hung them upside down from trapeze hoops, believing them to be burglars and were rather impressed when the twins escaped. The Irregulars and the twins got along easily since they all loved to prank people out of boredom. The Irregulars invited the twins to their circle and shared their secrets with them, even Gonzalo let Ellen borrow his lucky lasso. Their friendship ended when they believed Edgar and Ellen were responsible for the collapsing of the Big Top during Ormond's performance, making everyone believe that Ormond died inside his syrup-filled tank although, unknown to everyone, it was Stephanie who destroyed the Big Top to help Ormond escape from the circus and they pinned the blame for it on the twins, Heimertz, and Dahlia. Edgar and Ellen attempted to defend themselves but Ellen quickly lost her patience and attempted to fight Imogen when she told them they were going to be imprisoned in the dunk tank until they were forced to flee from Jet, Taryn and the officers Jibbers and Jabbers. (High Wire) Although it is revealed that once Benedict woke up, he told everyone that it was actually Ormond who framed them, therefore the Irregulars forgave the twins. (Frost Bites) It can be assumed that after Split Ends, Ellen and the Irregulars are back to being friends after Edgar frees them from Ormond and Stephanie's control. Enemies Stephanie Knightleigh Stephanie Knightleigh is Ellen's mortal enemy. Edgar and Ellen often did the most pranks on her. Stephanie who looks down on Ellen and wants her to be "normal" (read: boring). Ironically, when Ellen was briefly turned normal by balm in she treated Ellen with suspicion, then with nothing but the utmost snobbishness. (Pet's Revenge) When the Heimertz Family Circus arrived to Nod's Limbs, Stephanie made a deal with Ormond Heimertz to get the property contract and the twins kicked out of their home. (High Wire). Stephanie attempts to cave in the twins, Augustus Nod and (unknowingly) her brother Miles, but thanks to Heimertz the foursome escape. (Nod's Limbs) Knightleigh Family Ellen, like her brother and Nod, despises the Knightleigh family (with the sole exception of Miles) as they, like Stephanie, are they are snobs and completely rotten to the core. Ellen once described Stephanie and the Knightleighs as "frogspawn". Eugenia Smithy Ormond Heimertz Ellen first met Ormond when the Heimertz Family Circus returned to Nod's Limbs. Ormond tricked her and Edgar intro getting him three ambers that he needed to escape from the circus. Uta Glogg Other Heimertz Family Circus Ellen believed she had found kindred spirits among the odd performers of the Heimertz Family Circus. Ormond promised Ellen and Edgar that he could invite them to join the circus if they got the three ambers for him without nobody knowing about it. Unlike Edgar, Ellen was reluctant to join the circus since she didn't want to let Stephanie and her family win the Tower Mansion until she met Madame Dahlia. (High Wire) Archibald Tibbits Ellen first met Archibald Tibbits after she arrived to Lach Lufless, looking for Stephanie. Archibald followed Ellen and Pet whereever they went since he was told by his mother, Mayor Tibbits to keep an eye on her since she was a stranger to make sure she got a punishment if she received three tickets. He helps Ellen rescue both Dahlia and Nod, although instead of helping her capture Stephanie, he gives her a ticked for snizzing without covering her mouth and due to it being her third ticket, he turns her in to the police, who take her to her "terrible punishment": locking her in a rock candy stockade, where he stays with her for awhile and ignores her when she calls him a weasel (which would have gotten her one more ticket). When Dahlia and Nod arrive in the blimp to pick her up, Ellen tells Archibald she will see him around, to which Archibald, smiling replies "Can't wait". Category:Relationships